


Seeing

by kayliemalinza



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen, Prognostication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack must have a touch of prescience about him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing

Jack sees things. He sees the rum in front of him, the tavern walls behind it, the folds of Ana's trousers sliding up to show a shiny knee. But sometimes, Jack sees things beyond the immediate and incidental.

When he tugs a lock of Ana's hair and whispers a sea shanty until the fickle corner of her lips turns up, he sees her boat. He sees himself on her boat and a Navy port before him, slinking closer. Normally Jack avoids that kind of port, but when he mouths the pulse in Ana's neck he sees the self-same Navy port receding, but more importantly he sees black sails, the gleaming deck, the perfect fit of spoke to palm; some aching part of him relieved.

He can not see how this comes about, or what happens twixt inception and conclusion, but Jack knows as surely as he knows the shape of his hat that if he sails into this Navy port on Ana's boat, he'll sail out of it as the rightful captain of his bonny Pearl. He's not once been wrong with a vision like this. All he needs to begin with is the boat.

He cuddles up and nips at Ana's nape, exactly how she likes it. "Yer hair's a bit of midnight ocean, didja know that?" he purrs, and pours the rum from his bottle to her cup.


End file.
